Christmas! Lily and James!
by XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx
Summary: Lily Evans 7th year Christmas started out horrible. Then she sends a letter to a certin James Potter and her liffe changes forever!
1. Chapter 1

_Im not blonde and I own nothing! First James and Lily Fic enjoy!_

* * *

Lily Evans sighed. Being home for the holidays had it's up and down sides. The up side she could see her mother and father and have some of her mothers famous cooking. There were more down sides this year. One,Petunia ignored her more than ever, two she couldn't see her friends, and finally Christmas break meant no James Potter.

James Potter an interesting topic. The two had been made the heads this year to both their surprise, they actually got along this year surprising everyone even themselves. Lily was falling for him and she had a feeling he knew it too. She remembered the eleven things her father always told her as a small girl.

_1)Find the guy that calls you beautiful instead of hot,_

James had never once called Lily hot always adorable, cute, beautiful.

_2) Who calls you back when you hang up on him,_

He had gotten a muggle phone just to talk to her. He called yesterday and fought about the littlest thing, she got mad and hung up on him. He called her back as soon as he knew how.

_3) Who'll lay under the stars for hours and listen to your heart beat_.

Lily loved to sneak out of the castle on clear nights and look up at the stars James had joined her this year. She got cold and cuddled close to him and he just listened to the calming sound of her heart beat.

_4) Or will stay awake just to watch you sleep._

When James thought Lily was asleep he would sneak into her room and watch her sleep. Lily caught him a couple of times when he fell asleep in the chair next the bed.

5) Wait for the guy that kisses your forehead,

In fifth year after her fight with Severus, James sat with her for hours and held her while she cried. He had the opportunity to kiss her but he bent down and kissed her forehead and promised everything was going to be fine.

_6) Who keeps your picture in his wallet,_

He had a picture of them from the fifth year incident when they both fell asleep in each others arm he always kept it in his pocket.

_7) Who wants to show you off to the world even when your in sweatpants_,

He would almost drag Lily in the morning to breakfast with her still in her sweats saying she looked adorable.

_8_)_ Who holds your hand in front of all his friends,_

After the incident in fifth year he held Lily's hand in front of his friends for a week before going back to his arrogant ways.

_9) Who thinks your beautiful without makeup,_

He thought she looked beautiful with out the makeup Tuny gave her for Christmas first year.

_10) One who is constantly telling you of how much he cares and how is lucky to have you_,

Ever since fourth year he said he was in love with her. He hexed Severus after calling her a mudblood. *shudders* she hated that word.

_11) THE one who turns to his friends and says THAT'S HER!_

He would tell his friends 'That's her, that's the one! She is my soul-mate."

James Potter, Lily Potter. The name was growing on her. She was too lost in thought to hear Petunia knock on her door.

"What are you doing in here Freak? Dinner is ready. None of your kind of talk Vernon's here." She said. Vernon Dursley he hated Lily with a passion.

"I will be down in a minute or two. I need to finish a letter."

"Whatever Freak" She slammed her door.

_Dear James,_

_How are you? You are probably wondering why I'm writing. I just need some one to talk to. Alice is in France, Tori is in Sweden, Remus is well not able to write yet, Sirius is Sirius and Peter doesn't like me much. so You are the only one I could write to. Petunia is being nasty this year and Vernon is always here. He Hates me James I mean REALLY hates me with a passion I don't know what to do. I have to go before Petunia comes up and drags me down their. I wish you were here so I could have someone._

_Lily_

_P.S Hi _Sirius I know you are reading this too.

Lily sent out the owl her parents bought her in second year Harriet. Lily ran down the stairs once Harrie was out of sight. Vernon did not look pleased to see her.

"Sorry I'm late I was finishing a letter." She said quietly sitting next to her mother.

"It's fine dear. Who were you writing to?" Her mother asked. Lily felt the blood run to her checks.

"Erm James." She said quietly.

"Potter? I thought you two never got along?" Her father said.

"Well this year we were both made head students and share a common room with our bedrooms on either side. And well it is kind of hard ignore someone you basically live with." She explained quietly.

"Ahh so the boy has changed then. Dose he still play pranks on others?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. Well he really wouldn't be James if he didn't." Before anyone could say anything there was a loud pop out side. With Death Eaters on the loss she was not going to take any chances.

"Excuse me I think I left my light on." She while griping her wand in her pocket.

There was knock on the door.

"I got it." Lily called out. She opened the door and there stood an tired looking James Potter.

"How do I know its James and not a death Eater?" James smiled.

"My name is James Potter my best mates are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew we met on the train to school. My patronus is a stag I am called prongs because of it. I saved Severus Snape from the Womping Willow in fifth year and I have been in love with Lily Evans since first year."He said with out missing a breath. Lily ran up and hugged him.

"What are you doing her?" She asked

" 'James I wish you were here so i could have someone. P.S tell Sirius I said hi?' I didn't want to leave you with cow and dog so I decided to come. Is that all right?" He asked nervously.

"If you repeat that letter again It wont be. But come in. Mum? Dad?" She called out. They came to the living room.

"Lily who is this?" Her father asked.

"Um Mom, Dad this is James Potter." She said.

"So you are the one we hear about all the time?" Her father asked.

"I think. As far as I know. Lily has told me a lot about you two over the year." He said.

"All good? Right Lil's." Her mother asked.

"Nothing but complements. Mrs. Evans." He said.

"Well if you don't mind me asking why are you her?" Her father asked.

"Well I got a letter and Lily said that it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Since Alice is in France, Tori is in Sweden - by the way she better get me some chocolate- are friend Remus is feeling sick, Sirius is Sirius, and Peter is well not very fond of her. So I decided to come and visit. If that's okay?" He said as Lily stood there gaping like a fish as he basically recited her letter by heart.

"Of course me boy! We were just about to eat you are welcome to join us." He father said. James and Lily followed her parents back into the kiten with Veron and Peatunia sat.

"Petunia, Vernon. This is James Potter He will be eating Dinner with us tonight." Her mother said.

"So the freak invited another friend to dinner," Petunia said.

"Lily is not a freak she is the smartest student at the school. She is the smartest the school has had in nearly a decade." James snapped. He knew how Petunia treated Lily and he didn't like it.

"So James what do you want to do after school?" Her father asked.

"Me and Lily were talking about that before holidays actually. I want to play Qui- football for a few years then be a Ar- er Police chief." He slipped up and looked at Lily for a minute.

"We all know about your world James Vernon knows as well." Her mother said.

"I would love to play our sport called Quidditch but with are world the way it is, I'm thinking of being an Auror so is Sirius, My brother in every way but blood, and Lily was debating it."

"Bunch of freaks that lot is." Vernon said a little to loudly.

"My lot are not freaks we are as human as you are." Lily stated hotly.

"So Vernon what what do you do?" James asked trying to start conversation.

"I will be taking over my fathers drill business." He said proudly. "What do your parents do James." He spat.

"My mother is a stay at home mom. though I'm an only child. Sirius and I try helping out when ever we can because she is deathly ill. My father - may he rest in peice- was an Auror. He was killed by deatheater when he saved a five year old little girl." He said. Trying not to think of his mother or father. Lilygrabbed James hand under the tabble.

"One less freak to worry about" Vernon said not to quietly to Petunia. James had -thankful- not heard the comment but Lily had.

"That is it Dursley. How dare you say that about someones mother and father! Mrs. Potter is way better then you'll ever be! She took in Sirius when his family disowned him for not cursing me! She is deathly ill and you have the nerve to sit there and say 'One less freak to worry about! Mr. Potter died trying to save an inocent five year old girl! He died bravley! But I gusses you wouldn't know what that world means!" Lily was fuming she was so mad! She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. James -without a second glance at the whale called Vernon- got up.

"Third floor second room on the left." Her mother said. James nodded silently to her.

"Lily? Lily-May? Lil's? Ms. Mauder? Lily May Evans?" He said as he opened the door and found Lily crying on her bed. When Lily heard James call her that she couldn't help but laugh.

"James? James Fay? Jamie? Mr. Top Mauder? James Harold Potter?" She said right back to him.

"Lily I'm sorry he said those things I really am. That is just how thick he is!"  
"I know, I know." James said and kissed her hair. Lily feel a sleep and James left but not before he left a note.

_Lil's,_  
_I love you never forget that! I will see you after break! Call you later._  
_Love You forever and always,_  
_James_

Lily thought that was the sweetest thing ever. They talked on the phone for a bit. On the first day back in classes James stood up in McGonagall class.

" Mr. Potter! Sit down! Now!" Said McGonagall

" One minute Minnie! Will Lily Evans please stand up." The blushing Gryffindor looked at McGongall she nodded and winked at her.

"Yes Potter?" She said.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No James." She said. Rolling her eye's.

" Will you go out with me then?" He asked. She rolled her eyes again.

"What the heck! Yes Potter I will go out with you." She said.

"Come on Lil's why no- wait did you say yes?" He said.

"Yes." He ran at her and picked her up and swung her around. " She said Yes! she said Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Okay Potter now sit down." The stern professor said trying to hide her delight that her two favorite student's (other than Sirius and Remus) had finally got together.

And the rest they say is history!

* * *

So good bad? enlighten me here people! I redid this i hope the spelling is better! tell me what you think I might redo all my stories maybe reveiw tell if I shoul or not!

Summer Raine!


	2. AN

I went through and tried to correct the spelling I think I got most of it! I am so embracesed about all that mis-spelling! I'm in College Prep En. So some of those words should not have been spelled wrong but that's what happens when you type a story and publish it at like 3 in the morning! Oh have a nice day!

* * *

Summer Raine!


End file.
